stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Montgomery Scott
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = commanding officer | stationed = Starfleet Corps of Engineers, [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]] | rank = captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Glynnis Campbell | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = Robert Falcon Scott, David Scott (ancestors), Clifford Scott (paternal grandfather), Aileen Scott (paternal grandmother), Caitlyn or Arlyne Scott (mother), Dannan Stuart (niece), Peter Preston (nephew) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = James Doohan | image2 = | caption2 = }} Montgomery Scott (known to his friends as Scotty) was a Starfleet engineer on active duty in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Scott was born in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, United Kingdom ( ) in 2222. He was the oldest child and had at least one sister, a niece, and a nephew, Peter Preston. ( and novelizations) Montgomery Scott's first meeting with future shipmates and friends Spock and Leonard McCoy was in a spaceport waiting lounge in 2232, though Spock was then a toddler with his parents, Sarek and Amanda Grayson, and Scott and McCoy didn't tell each other their names. (Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Wait") While in his teens, Scott disproved Alejandro Perera's theory regarding linked Klingon deflector shields, which earned him the attention of Academy recruiters. ( , Arc of the Wolf: Distant Horizons: "Junkyard Dogs") Adulthood Early in his career, Scott was an engineering adviser on the run between Deneva and its asteroid belt. The vessel he was assigned to was the Horizon Sun. ( , Arc of the Wolf: Below Forty South: "Forty-Eight") Scott began his tenure aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in his early 30's, reporting to Chief Engineer Caitlin Barry. Christopher Pike commanded Enterprise at this time. (Vulcan's Glory) Eventually, Scott rose to become chief engineer, sometime in the late 2250s. (Orion Press) When James T. Kirk assumed command of Enterprise from Fleet Captain Pike, ca. 2265, Scott had doubts about his new captain, mostly centering around his youth. "Inexperienced young tyro" was one phrase he used. ( ) Over the course of this five-year mission, Kirk's and Scott's regard for each other would evolve to the point where Scott called Kirk "Jim" in a moment of crisis. ( ) Scott was a lieutenant commander at the beginning of this mission, but had been promoted to commander by the fourth or fifth year of it. ( ) During Enterprise s refit in the early 2270s, Scott was the supervising engineer. ( ) He would work closely with the new CO, Will Decker. ( ) Scott's nephew Peter Preston, by then a Starfleet Academy midshipman first class, was assigned to Enterprise for a cadet cruise in 2285. During an attack by Khan Noonien Singh, who had commandeered [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]], Preston was in Enterprise s engineering section when it was struck by phaser fire. The young midshipman suffered horrific injuries to which he eventually succumbed. Scott took his nephew's death very personally, but would soon suffer another great loss: that of his friend and superior officer, Spock. ( ) Despite his protestations, Scott was promoted to captain of engineering aboard the transwarp testbed [[USS Excelsior (NX-2000)|USS Excelsior]], reporting to Captain Styles. However, Scott sabotaged Excelsior s systems so it could not pursue Enterprise and prevent a private mission to the Mutara sector. ( ) During the so-called Whalesong Crisis, Scott traveled back in time with James Kirk, Spock and several other Enterprise officers to the year 1986 to help bring two humpback whales forward to the 23rd century and communicate with an alien probe. While in the past, Scott may have been part of a predestination paradox by giving a 20th-century scientist the formula for transparent aluminum. ( ) Following a Starfleet trial, Captain Scott became chief engineer of the ''Enterprise''-A until the ship's decommissioning in the early 2290s. ( , ) Ca. 2293, Kirk, Pavel Chekov and Scott were VIPs on what was intended to be the maiden voyage of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. After that ship's unprepared response to a distress call, Kirk was thought to be missing and presumed dead. ( ) The following year, Scott was en route to a colony to retire when the vessel crashed on a Dyson sphere. Scott and an ensign, Matt Franklin, sought to save themselves using a transporter pattern buffer. ( ) 24th century While Scott was rescued by the officers and crew of the ''Enterprise''-D decades later, in 2369, the transporter pattern of Ensign Franklin were too degraded to reintegrate. ("Relics") A few years after his arrival in the 24th century, Scott re-enlisted in Starfleet and became head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. ( ) By 2383, Scott had become commanding officer of [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]], a explorer retasked to serve as a testbed for different technologies. ( ) Family names In Scott's family, the tradition was for a man to inherit a patrilineal surname, and a woman to inherit a matrilineal one, which is why Dannan and Peter had different surnames. ( novelization) Montgomery Scott's parents have different names in different continuities: * Arlyne Jorgensen Scott (d. 2273) ( short story: "Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer") * Robert Scott and Caitlyn Scott (d. 2248); Jay McMillan (biological) (Arc of the Wolf) His sister has different names in different continuities: * Clara ( , ) * Fran ( Annual #3) * Glenna (Orion Press: "Dead to Me") * Callie (Arc of the Wolf) ... as does his brother-in-law: * Heath * Teague (Orion Press: "Dead to Me") * Tommy Scott's niece and Peter Preston's sister is called Dannan Stuart in the novelizations for and ; Dannan Preston elsewhere ; and Jessie Preston in Orion Press: "Dead to Me". Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel